nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der NSC-Songs
Hier findet ihr eine Liste aller Songs, die bereits zu einem NSC oder einem Ableger eingereicht wurden und somit nicht mehr für eine weitere Teilnahme erlaubt sind. Die Songs sind alphabetisch sortiert, allerdings wird dabei keine Rücksicht auf diakritische Zeichen genommen. Daher findet ihr einen Song "Üb..." nicht zwischen "Ud..." und "Uf...", sondern zwischen "Ua..." und "Uc...". Auch Apostrophe wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Bei Songs, die ursprünglich nicht in lateinischen, sondern in kyrillischen, griechischen, hebräischen, japanischen oder sonstigen Buchstaben geschrieben wurden, ist gegebenenfalls ein wenig Kreativität bei der Suche gefragt, da es oftmals keine einheitliche latinisierte Schreibweise gibt. Auch Lieder, die in verschiedenen Sprachen aufgenommen wurden, sollten sorgfältig geprüft werden. Zum Beispiel ist zwar Bette Middlers "The Rose" in der Liste nicht enthalten, allerdings gibt es die schwedische Version von diesem Lied namens "Rosen". Dies sollte bitte ebenfalls geprüft werden. # 1, 2, 3 - Alexander Marcus (NSC 11) 10 Sekunden Glück - Band WG (FAESCSOC) 100 % Jesus - Daniella’s Daze (NSC 32) 11th Dimension - Julian Casablancas (NSC 17) 12 Days of Christmas - John Denver & The Muppets (Wichtel-NSC) 1945 - Sezen Aksu (NFE) 20 ans déjà Megamix - Dalida (NSC 07) 20 Seconds - The Young Professionals (NSC 32) 4:33 - John Cage (NSC 13) 7 Seconds - Youssou N'Dour & Neneh Cherry (NSC 09) 7milakliv - Martin Stenmarck (NSC 02, VW) A A Bar in Amsterdam - Katzenjammer (NSC 15) A Brisa Do Coração - Dulce Pontes (NSC 31) A Certain Romance In Kowloon Tong - My Little Airport (NSC 15) A csitári hegyek alatt - Bíró Gergő (NSC 28) A dalshe - Ani Lorak (NSC 19) A day in the City - Tribes of the City (NSC 28) A Forest - Blank & Jones feat. Robert Smith (NSC 21) A fost o data - Cristina Spatar feat. Marius Bodochi (NSC 21) A Gaivota - Amália Hoje (NCS 25) A Girl Like You - Edwyn Collins (NSC 23) A Little Time - The Beautiful South (NSC 05, STC) A Máquina - Amor Electro (NSC 29) A Million Nights - Sturm & Drang (NSC 17) A Moment Like This - Leona Lewis (NSC 23) A perfect day - Miriam Stockley (NCS 24) A pleins tubes - C.Jérôme (NSC 21) A te - Jovanotti (NSC 11) Aaron - Paul Kalkbrenner (NSC 18) Abrázame - Lucía Pérez (FAESCSOC) Absolute Beginners - David Bowie (NSC 17) Accident Prone - Ira Losco (NSC 05) Acts of Man - Midlake (NSC 18) Adagio For Strings - Samuel Barber (NSC 08) Adif Vekeday (עדיף וכדאי) - Hatavlinim (הטבלינים) (Ohren) Adulte & Sexy - Emmanuel Moire (NSC 15) Ae Fond Kiss - Eddi Reader (NSC 21) After Hours - The Velvet Underground (NSC 19) After The Rain - Grand Avenue (NSC 12) Aftó pou xéro - Eléni Péta (NSC 18) Ah Ah - Anna Tsuchiya (NSC 17) Ahh - Aylin Aslim (NSC 08, VW) Ai No Kisetsu - Angela Aki (NSC 19) Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé - Sofia Mestari & Patrick Fiori (NSC 12) Ain’t Nobody - Chaka Khan (NSC 18) Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell (NSC 17) Ain't Nobody - Clare Maguire (NSC 26) Al calor del amor en un bar - Gabinete Caligari (NSC 20 Quickie) Alarm - Film (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Aldri i livet - Finn Kalvik (DSS) Alegria - Cirque du Soleil (NSC 14) Ali Mullah Lament - Natasha Atlas & Transglobal Underground (NSC 26) Alive - Linda Pritchard (FAESCSOC) All alone on Christmas - Darlene Love (Wichtel-NSC) All I want is you - Barry Louis Polisar (NSC 27) All Over The World - Pet Shop Boys (NSC 14) Allein allein - Polarkreis 18 (NSC 10) Alles fließt - Nicole (NSC 21) Alles neu - Peter Fox (NSC 11) Alles wird teurer - Blockflöte des Todes (NSC 22) Alligator - Tegan & Sara (NSC 29) Allô le monde - Pauline (NSC 09) Alltid dig nära - Sofia Karlsson (NCS 24) Almeno stavolta - Nek (NSC 14) Almeno tu nell’universo - Mia Martini (NSC 10) Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy (NSC 06) Along Comes Mary - Bloodhound Gang (NSC 12) Alright - Supergrass (NSC 23) Als gäbs kein Morgen mehr - Philipp Poisel (NSC 14) Alsof je bĳ me bent - Nurlaila (NFE) Always and Forever - Kostas Martakis (NFE) Always For You - The Album Leaf (NSC 15) Always There - Secret Garden & Russel Watson (CdB) Always Where I Need To Be - Kooks (NSC 07) Âme armée - Ina-Ich (NSC 20) Amsterdam - Cora (NSC 13) An deiner Seite - Unheilig (NSC 09, VW) An Eisai Ena Asteri - Nikos Vertis (CdB) An Idea About Mary - Wallis Bird (NSC 19) An Isoun Agapi (Αν ήσουν αγάπη) - Elena Paparizou (Έλενα Παπαρίζου) (NCS 25) An Tha Borousa Ton Kosmo Na Allaza - Filippos Pliatsikas (NSC 31) Anak - Freddie Aquilar (NSC 07) And God's Ocean - Lacrimas Profundere (NSC 30) Angel - Belinda (NSC 21) Angeles - Elliot Smith (NSC 10) Ani Kuni - Oota Dabun (NSC 32) Ani ve'Tel-Aviv - Shir Biton (NSC 26) Annie You save me - Graffiti6 (NCS 25) Años - Mercedes Sosa & Pablo Milanés (NSC 10) Any Other World - Mika (NSC 13) Any which way - Scissor Sisters (NSC 26) Anything Anything - Buckcherry (NSC 20) Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding (NSC 34) Apocalypse Kiss - Hollywood (NSC 27) Apple Tree - Cycle (NSC 18) A-Punk - Vampire Weekend (NSC 16) Aquí Estoy Yo - Esteman feat. Andrea Echeverri (NSC 31) Ara Ara - Gülçin (NCS 25) Armenia - Mihran (NSC 18) Ase me - Evridiki & Dimitris Korgialas (NSC 30) Aşk - Sertab Erener & Demir Demirkan (NSC 16) Ask Me No Questions - Wendy McNeill (NSC 29) Askatasunera - L'Arcusgi (NSC 21) Aşk-ı Memnu - Toygar Işıklı (OWO) Ástin mín eina - Erna Hrönn Ólafsdóttir (FAESCSOC) Atingerea ta - Sistem feat. Natalia Barbu (NSC 09) Atmostas Baltija/Bunda jau Baltija/Ärgake Baltimaad - Viktors Zemgals, Žilvinas Bubelis & Tarmo Pihrlap (NCS 25) Au bout de mes rêves - Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gerald de Palmas, Jean-Jacques Goldman & Celine Dion (NSC 12) Auch heute noch - Andrea Berg (NCS 24) Auf dem Weg - Mark Forster (NSC 32) Aus Gold - Milù feat. Kim Sanders & Peter Heppner (NSC 10) Ausgeflippter Lodenfreak - Drahdiwaberl (NDWAP) Automatic - EliZe (NSC 32) Avant que l‘ombre - Mylene Farmer (NCS 24) Ave Maria - Olga Szyrowa (NSC 31) B Back To Black - Amy Winehouse (NSC 03) Bad Orb, Bad Orb - Rodgau Monotones (ONISB) Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (NSC 17) Bad Things - Jace Everett (NSC 16) Bailando Tobada - Kalamarka (NCS 25) Balada De La Trompeta - Raphael (CdB) Balance - Sara Tavares (NSC 04) Ballad Of Peter Pumpkinhead - Crash Test Dummies (NSC 07) Bana Bana - Pan (DSS) Bang en boomerang - Svenne och Lotta (NFE) Banjo Laura - Lauris Reinicks (FAESCSOC) Barcelona - Montserrat Cabballé & Freddie Mercury (ONISB) Barcelona - Plasticines (ONISB) Barchovot Paris - Houston Project feat. Ya'ir Ziv (NSC 19) Barechov - Hen Aharoni (NSC 23) Baroone - Cameron Cartio (NSC 13, VW) Batum Türküsü - Atiye Deniz (NSC 28) Because we believe - Andrea Bocelli & Carola (Wichtel-NSC) Belev echad - Chedva Amrani & Pilpel Lavan (NFE) Belfast Child - Simple Minds (NSC 26) Bernadette - IAMX (NSC 28) Best not to say it - Bel And The Boy (NSC 27) Besuchen Sie Europa - Geier Sturzflug (NSC 01) Bet On It - Zac Efron (NSC 02) Beyn hachalomot - Dor Daniel (NSC 17) Bgida - Henree feat. Nikka (NSC 13) Bidermajer - Dunja Ilić (NSC 23) Bientôt - Coralie Clément (NSC 16) Big City Love - Laleh (NSC 26) Bigger, better, best - Richard Klein (FAESCSOC) Bikini Machines - The Bambi Molesters (NSC 34) Bir derdim Var - Mor Ve Otesi (NSC 09, STC) Bir Yerde - Kemal Dog(ulu feat. Hande Yener (NSC 30) Bistra Voda - Regina (Party-NSC) Bitte nicht nochmal - Die Erben (Party-NSC) Bla Bla - Amos (NSC 17) Bla Bla Bla - Free Souffriau (NSC 16) Black Roses Red - Alana Grace (NSC 31) Blah Blah Blah - Say Hi To Your Mom (NSC 19) Blame It On The Weatherman - B*witched (NSC 14) Bless The Night - Wig Wam (NSC 11) Blinded by the dark - The Pusher (NSC 30) Blood Makes Noise - Suzanne Vega (NSC 09) Bluama in da Scherba - Bluatschink (NFE) Blue Moon - Ella Fitzgerald (Wichtel-NSC) Blutiger Sonntag - Knut und die herbe Frau (NSC 14) Bo - Ivri Lider (NSC 04,STC) Boadicea - Petra Berger (NSC 22) Bögarnas Fel - Grotesco (NSC 33) Bohemian Rhapsody - The Muppets (NSC 20) Bo'i na'azov - Ran Danker & Ilai Botner (NSC 15) Boldogtalan - Vera Tóth (NSC 23) Bombey - Rayhon (NSC 32) Bosem Tzarfati - Sarit Hadad (NSC 34) Both Sides Now - Hayley Westenra (NSC 20) Brandenburger Tor - Ketil Stokkan (DSS) Brazil - Bebi Doll (DSS) Broke My Bones - An Pierlé & White Velvet (NSC 27) Broken - Olivia d’Abo (NSC 14) Broken Strings - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado (NSC 12) Brxlwopf - TTTTTT (NCS 24) Bu benim kalbimi kırar - Oya & Bora (Ohren) Budallaçke e vogel - Rezarta Shkurta (NCS 25) Budu silnjeje (Буду сильнее) - Jevgenija Vlasova (Євгенія Власова) (NSC 20 Quickie) Bullet - Charlotte Perrelli (NSC 09) Bullseye - KDrew (NSC 34) Bun Chaka Le - Ganes (NSC 33) Bun Ramas - DJ Project & Adela Popescu (NSC 31) Burn it all - Hans Zimmer (OWO) Burnt Out Car - Saint Etienne (NSC 14) Bus Stop - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 18) Buscando un final - Ilona (NSC 10) Butterflies - Tone Damli Aaberge (NSC 22) Byc' moz.e - Kasia Wilk (NSC 30) C Caesar - I Blåme Coco feat. Robyn (NSC 29) Café - Susana Félix & Viviane (NSC 34) Cafe Negro - Leticia (NSC 19) Caledonia - Lisa Kelly (NSC 04) Calleth You, Cometh I - The Ark (NSC 08) Camarillo - Brazzaville (NSC 16) Can Kırıkları - Şebnem Ferah (NSC 19) Canção do mar - Dulce Pontes (NSC 15) Candy - The Killer Barbies & Bela B. (NSC 20) Canın sağolsun - Gülşen (NSC 16) Can't Be Love - Laura Izibor (NSC 31) Can't resist - Texas (NSC 28) Canta, canta, minha gente - Martinho da Vila (NSC 16) Cantiga de Amor - Radio Macau (NSC 26) Caravane - Raphael Haroche (NSC 07) Careless Love - Humpe & Humpe (NSC 13) Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (NSC 32) Carola - Jahn Teigen (NSC 28) Carry On - Fun (NSC 33) Cassée - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 18) Catch 22 - Amber (FAESCSOC) Çekilin Başımdan - Kırmızı & Hayko Cepkin (NSC 33) Cello - Udo Lindenberg (NSC 08) Cerību iela - Aisha (NSC 20) C'est dans l'air - Mylène Farmer (NSC 14) Champion - The Chevin (NSC 29) Change The Way You Kiss Me - Example (NSC 28) Chashavti shejijeh romanti - Ohad Chitman (NSC 14) Chegar a Tua Voz - Wanda Stuart (FAESCSOC) Chicago - Clueso (NSC 08) Christmas Don't Be Late - Alvin & The Chipmunks (Wichtel-NSC) Chuvash Li Me - Maria Ilieva feat. Grafa (NSC 29) Ciao (Ersatzlink) - Alessandra Amoroso (NSC 32) Cicho - Ewa Farna (NSC 13) Cielo e terra - Nek (NSC 06) Cigarettes - Russian Red (NSC 10) Cinema - Paola (Party-NSC) Cinque Milla - Dana International (NSC 02) CLOUD 9 - ONETWO feat. Claudia Brücken (NSC 19) Clubbed to Death - Rob Dougan (OWO) Coeur de loup - Philippe Lafontaine (NSC 05) Çok Uzaklarda - Nilüfer (NSC 14) Cold Summer - Seabear (NSC 32) Cold War - Janelle Monáe (NSC 34) Colgando en tus manos - Carlos Baute & Marta Sánchez (NSC 15) Come Foglie - Malika Ayane (CdB) Come In My Heart - Vino (NFE) Come Marry Me - Miss Platnum (NSC 02) Comme des enfants - Cœur de Pirate (NSC 32) Complice - Miodio (DSS) Computerspiele - Ute Berling (NFE) Con Le Nuvole - Emma Marrone (NSC 29) Concrete Angel - Christina Novelli (NSC 33) Conto de fadas de Sintra a Lisbõa - Os Pontos Negros (NSC 20) Cosmic Dancer - T-Rex (NSC 08) Could´ve Been - Tiffany (CdB) Count To Ten - Tina Dico (NSC 18) Countably Infinite - A.G.Trio feat. M. Zahradnicek (NSC 34) Crack The Shutters - Snow Patrol (NSC 11) Crown Of Love - Arcade Fire (NSC 07) Crush - David Archuleta (NSC 15) Cry - Rihanna (NSC 07) Cu tine in rai - Crush & Alexandra (NSC 26) Cuando tú vas - Chenoa (NSC 21) Cum am ajuns sa te iubesc - Stefan Bănică Jr. & Stefan Bănică Sr. (NSC 19) Cuor senza sangue - Emma Shapplin (NSC 08, STC) Curtain Call - Bryan Rice feat. Julie (NSC 29) D Da Bop - WTF! (NSC 32) Da Da - Layori (NCS 25) Da Seppl - Betty O (NSC 28) Dabogda - Hari Mata Hari & Dino Merlin (NSC 29) Dagedzeb - Nino Chxeidze (NSC 14) Damage - Ray Grant (NSC 21) Damn it Im Vixen - Christmas Cartoon (Wichtel-NSC) Dan Sonra - Sıla (NSC 23) Dance With Somebody - Mando Diao (NSC 12) Dancing In The Dark - Jessy (NSC 02, STC) Dancing On My Own - Robyn (NSC 27) Dangerous - Cascada (NSC 16) Dansen - Spring (NCS 25) Där du andas - Marie Fredriksson (NCS 24) Dark Black - Kristina Train (NSC 34) Das Dorf am Ende der Welt - Bernadette La Hengst (NSC 20) Das ganz große Glück (im Zug nach Osnabrück) - Cliff & Rexonah (ONISB) Das Lied des Nordens - Nordic TV-Stars (NSC 12) Das schönste Ding der Welt - Stermann & Grissemann (NFE) Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness - Leinemann (NFE) Daß ich eine Schneeflocke wär - Veronika Fischer (NDWAP) Datapanik - Momus (NCS 24) Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin (NSC 33) Daylight - D-Family (FAESCSOC) Dazhe esli ti uydesh - Sergey Lazarev (NSC 05) De laatste wagen - Mathilde Santing (NSC 18) De Wind vun Hamborg - Ina Müller (ONISB) De-ai fi tu salcie la mal... - Mihaela Mihai (NSC 19) Death - White Lies (NSC 14) Deca bevme - Zijan (NSC 20) December - All About Eve (Ohren) December Will Be Magic Again - Kate Bush (NSC 03) Decomposing Composers - Monty Python (NSC 16) Defying Gravity - Wicked (NSC 09) Deger mi? - Sezen Aksu (NSC 05) Dei Lebn - Gnackwatschn (NSC 34) Den tha mino - Kostas Karafotis (NSC 11) Dentro di me - Barbara Berta (DSS) Der Geist Der Weihnacht - The Muppets (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Der Junge auf dem weißen Pferd - Marius Müller-Westernhagen (NSC 20) Der Knutschfleck - Ixi (NDWAP) Derev’ja - Vintage (NSC 33) Desfolhada - Simone de Oliveira (DSS) Destiny - Hitomi Shimatani (NSC 23) Det Regnar I Stockholm - Carola & Morten Harket (NSC 09) Día Cero - La Oreja de Van Gogh (NSC 33) Días de Verano - Amaral (NSC 14) Die Leiche - Farin Urlaub Racing Team (NSC 18) Die Moritat von Mackie Messer - Hildegard Knef (NSC 20 Quickie) Die Rose von Nowgorod - Zarah Leander (ONISB) Die Sennerin vom Königsee - Kiz (NDWAP) Disappear - Sean Ensign (NSC 28) Disco Biscuit Love - The Jezabels (NSC 34) Disco Lies - Moby (NSC 06) Disko Partizani - Shantel (NSC 09) Disparate Youth - Santigold (NSC 31) Dithesio - Alkistis Protopsalti (NSC 28) Dlinnaja-Dlinnaja Beresta I Kak Sdelat Iz Nee - Buranovskiye Babushki (NSC 33) Does He Love You? - Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson (NSC 04) Dog Days - Florence and The Machine (NSC 15) Dominique - Tina Centi (Wichtel-NSC) Don Alfonso (deutsche Version) - Mike Oldfield (NSC 17) Don’t Break My Heart - Vicky Leandros (NFE) Don’t stop believing - Cast of Glee (NCS 24) Don’t Trust Me - 3OH!3 (NSC 14) Dona Ligeirinha - Diabo na Cruz (NSC 32) Döneceksin diye söz ver - Yüksek Sadakat (FAESCSOC) Don't Give Up - Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush (CdB) Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) - Regina Spektor (NSC 34) Don't Marry Her (Fuck Me) - Beautiful South (NSC 08) Don't Speak Love - DYNO ft. Ania (NSC 21) Door jou - Jim (NSC 18) Dorule - Fratii Bivol (NSC 15) Dos Locos - Mari Trini y Juan Pardo (NSC 30) Doubt - Delphic (NSC 19) Down That Line - The Leopards (NSC 32) Downtown Train - Tom Waits (NSC 11, STC) Dreams Are My Reality - Louie Austen feat. Senor Coconut (NSC 09) Dreiklangs-Dimensionen - Rheingold (NDWAP) Drive by - Train (NSC 30) Drømmen Om Morrada`n - Malin Schavenius (NSC 33) Du bist so gut für mich - Nena (NSC 17) Du bist überall - Nena (NSC 02) Du musst zu Hause sein - Niels Frevert (NSC 17) Du trägst keine Liebe in dir - Echt (NSC 16) Du und ich - Ireen Sheer (NSC 05) Duas luas - Mísia (NSC 32) Duvar - Zeynep Casalini (CdB) Dy shokë - Nora Istrefi (NSC 28) Dynamite (Acoustic Piano Cover) - Boyce Avenue (NSC 23) E E De Necrezut - Mihaela Oancea (NSC 31) Eagle - ABBA (Wichtel-NSC) Echt - Glasperlenspiel (NSC 28, Ohren) efx - Michael Crawford (Ohren) Efyga - Nikos Ganos (NSC 21) Eg er eins og ég er - Hasteinn Thorolfsson (NSC 27) Ég sjálf - Írafár (NCS 25) Egao No Rensa - Yui Horie(Wichtel-NSC) Egil Saga - Faun (NSC 12, VW) Egoistic - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 20 Quickie) Ehki ensi elämässä - Johanna Kurkela (NSC 20) Ein Freund ging nach Amerika - Musyl & Joseppa (NSC 12, VW) Ein Student aus Heidelberg - Dorthe Kollo (ONISB) Ein Student aus Upsalla - Kirsti (ONISB) Ein Tag - Die Seer (NSC 13) El baile de Los Huesos - Virüs (NSC 17) El último Adios - Paulina Rubio (NCS 25) Ele e ela e eu - Mler ife dada (Party-NSC) Eleanor Put Your Boots On - Franz Ferdinand (NSC 18) Electric Heaven - Dune feat. Vanessa (NSC 04) Elveda/Adagio - Meyra (NSC 17) Emmene Moi Danser Ce Soir - Michelle Torr (NSC 28) Empört Euch - Konstantin Wecker (NSC 33) Emtza halaila ba kfar - Harel Moyal (NSC 16) En Haluu Kuolla Tänä Yönä - Jenni Vartiainen (NSC 31) En spennende Dag for Josephine - Inger Lise Rypdal (NSC 17) Ende Dezember - Annett Louisan (Wichtel-NSC) Ende ka shpresë - Miriam Cani ft Alban Skenderaj (NSC 28) Engel - Johannes Oerding (CdB) Ensemble - Cœur de Pirate (NSC 18) Erase you - Andre Ola (NSC 30) Erdély földjén - Dancs Annamari (NCS 25) Eretz, Eretz, Eretz - Ilanit (NSC 09) Erin - Wolfstone (OWO) Eros And Apollo - Studio Killers (NSC 31) Eskim - Vatra (NSC 19) Esqueço-me De Te Esquecer - Adelaide Ferreira (CdB) Estate - Negramaro (NSC 07) Estoy Enamorado - Thalía & Pedro Capó (NSC 34) Et Maintenant - Gilbert Becaud & Julie Zenatti (CdB) Etsi se thelo - Michalis Hatzigiannis (NSC 21) Etude (from Killing Fields) - Mike Oldfiled (OWO) Eu Quero Saber (Se Sou Amor Ou Ilusão) - Santamaria (NSC 33) Europa - Monica Naranjo (NSC 27) EUROPE - The Indelicates (NSC 28) Eva (Nukutaan Kielletyllä Iholla) - Jippu (CdB) Evelyn - Julie Maria (NSC 19) Evelyn Evelyn - Evelyn Evelyn (NSC 28) Ever So Lonely - Sheila Chandra & Monsoon (Ohren) Every Little Bit - Carmel (NSC 31) Everybody knows - The Prostitutes (NSC 27) Everything Comes Down To Poo - Ensemble from 'Scrubs' (NSC 01) Evolution - Ayumi Hamasaki (NSC 09) Exaireseis - Rous (NSC 20) Experimenting with Rugs - Florrie (NSC 28) Ey Sham - Ilanit (Party-NSC) Eyfoh At? - Nathan Goshen (NSC 31) Eyn li makom - Metropolin (NSC 12) Eyo imya - Bahroma (FAESCSOC) Eyvallah - Deniz Arcak (NSC 33) F Fairies Stole Bridget - Caprice (Ohren) Fairytale Of New York - The Pogues & Kirsty MacColl (NSC 03, VW) Fairytale Story - Nicola (NFE) Fake Empire - The National (NSC 23) Fall Hard - Shout Out Louds (NSC 18) Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová (NSC 29) Falta Tu Estrella - Emma Shapplin (NSC 28) Familiar Feeling - Moloko (NSC 15) Fantastig toch - Eva de Roovere (NSC 23) Faraway - Apocalyptica (OWO) Fascination - Alphabeat (NSC 07) Feel So Bad - Valentine (NSC 07) Felicita - Margarethe Schreinemakers & Hape Kerkeling (NSC 04) Filter (Sebastian) - Mitt Piano (NSC 21) Find My Way To Bethlehem - Carola (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Finders Keepers - Miriam Bryant (NSC 33) Finders Keepers - Tom Stormy Trio feat. Rhythm Sophie (NSC 28) Fink und Zeisig - Helge Schneider (NSC 10) Finnum Ástina - Hera Björk, Haffa Haf, Blaz Roca (NSC 29) Fino in fondo - Luca Barbarossa (FAESCSOC) Fireball - Dev (NSC 27) Firefly - Matt Goss with Paul Oakenfold (NCS 25) First Time - Lifehouse (NSC 10) Fix Me - Velvet (NSC 09) Flip A Coin - The Kelly Family (NSC 21) Flut - Voltaire (NSC 06) Flux - Bloc Party (NSC 27) Fly Away - Saga Bloom (NSC 17) Follow - Crystal Fighters (NSC 23) Follow me - Pedro Marin (NCS 24) Fools - The Dodos (NSC 15) For Bitter or Worse - Anouk (NCS 25) Foreign Land - Eskimo Joe (NCS 24) Forever More - Moloko (NSC 21) Forgiveness - Jacob Groth feat. Misen (NSC 22) Fra Mols Til Skagen - Aud Wilken (Party-NSC) Frag nach Sahne - Tamara (Party-NSC) French Cancan - Inna Modja (NSC 30) Freunde bleiben - Revolverheld (NSC 19) Friedensangebot - Roland Kaiser (NSC 26) Froh Sein - Mark Forster (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) From My Hands - VNV Nation (NSC 17) Fuera de control - No Relax (NSC 26) Fuoco e cenere - Micaela (NSC 27) Für Die Seele - Nicole (CdB) Für immer! - Warlock (NSC 12) G Gå inte förbi - Sissel & Peter Joback (NSC 10) Gabriel - Najoua Belyzel (NSC 07) Gade - Severina (NSC 17) Gallery - Mario Vasquez (NSC 12) Gallows - CocoRosie (NSC 34) Gambling man - Overtones (NSC 30) Games - Lana del Rey (NSC 28) Gdje Dunav ljubi nebo - Josipa Lisac (Party-NSC) Gelendzhik - Leningrad (NSC 06) Genom allt - Carola (NSC 01) Geordie - Fabrizio De Andrè (CdB) Geri Dönme - 110 (NSC 31) Gi meg fri - Jahn Teigen (NSC 12, STC) Gia Proti Fora - Loucas Giorkas (NSC 29) Giant Xmas - SweetS-paradise and Dream (NSC 03) Gine Kommatia - Nikos Portokaloglou & Adrianna Babali (NSC 13) Ginger bread man - Dirty Honkers (NCS 24) Gira l'amore - Gigliola Cinquetti (NSC 11) Girl Anachronism - The Dresden Dolls (NSC 05) Girl Laying Down - Anna Ternheim (NSC 01) Give Me That Slow Knowing Smile - Lisa Ekdahl (NSC 23) Gje Meg Handa Di Venn - Kurt Nilsen and Helene Bøksle (NSC 27) Glad igen - Rasmus Seebach (NSC 17) Gleis 7, 16 Uhr 10 - Anajo (Ohren) Glitter & Gold - Rebecca Ferguson (NSC 33) Glorious - Andreas Johnson (NSC 04) Glory Box - Portishead (NSC 19) Go Go - Hanna Pakarinen (NSC 02) God - Tori Amos (NSC 02) Godzilla (Go! Go!) - Blue Oyster Cult (NSC 07) Gold (Acoustic) - Kaile Goh ft. Paul Dateh & Ken Belcher (NSC 31) Goodbye To Yesterday - No Angels (NSC 06) Gopher Mambo - Yma Sumac (NSC 04) Gorecki - Lamb (NSC 07) Gothenburg - Maia Hirasawa (NSC 14) Gra o wszystko - Piotr Lisiecki (NSC 26) Grande, Grande, Grande - Mina Mazzini (NSC 22) Green Stars And An Orange Sun - Emma Acs (NSC 29) Grome moj - Ceca (NCS 25) Grüße an Sarah - Vicky Leandros (NSC 20 Quickie) Gubja kontrol kogato (Губя контрол когато) - Miro (Миро) (NCS 25) Guerreros - Afrodita (NSC 34) Guilty - Tose Proeski (Party-NSC) H Haberin Var mı? - Funda Arar (NSC 21) Hachagiga nigmeret (החגיגה נגמרת) - Hokol Over Habibi (הכל עובר חביבי) (Ohren) Hadschi Halef Omar - Dschingis Khan (Party-NSC) Hafencafé - Queen Bee (NSC 29) Hagylak menni - Renáta Tolvai (NSC 32) Hai badita sa fugim - Anamaria Ardelean (NCS 24) Halev (הלב) - Maya Buskila (מאיה בוסקילה) (NSC 20 Quickie) Hallelujah - Damian Rice (NSC 08) Hallo Adam, hallo Eva - Adam & Eve (Party-NSC) Hallo Klaus (I wü zruck zu dir) - Nickerbocker & Biene (NDWAP) Halt Mich - Herbert Grönemeyer (CdB) Händerna Mot Himlen - Petra Marklund (NSC 34) Hands - Jewel (NSC 03) Hang On - Plumb (NSC 18) Hang The Bastard - Alfred Pecker (NSC 05) Happy Christmas (War Is Over) - Street Drums Corps Feat. Bert McCracken (NSC 03) Happy Christmas … war is over - Hooverphonic (Wichtel-NSC) Happy Ending - Mika (NSC 21) Happy Place - Katie Melua (NCS 25) Happyland - Amanda Jenssen (NSC 19) Här kommer Pippi Långstrump - Inger Nilsson (Ohren) Harc És Vágy - Rácz Gergő (NSC 29) Haru'ach teshane et kivona - Harel Ska'at (NSC 11) He! Stranger - Anne Pigalle (NSC 32) Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs (NSC 32) Hear No See No Speak No - Ricki Lee (NSC 22) Heart Of Stone - The Prostitutes (NSC 33) Heartbreak (Make Me a Dancer) - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (NSC 15) Heast As Net - Hubert von Goisern & die Alpinkatzen (NSC 29) Heat - Dúné (NSC 16) Heaven tonight - Doris Day (NSC 28) Hej Koleda - Tomaš Kočko & Orchestr (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Helele - Velile & Safri Duo (NSC 20) Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas (NSC 15) Her Eyes Are Underneath The Ground - Antony And The Johnsons (NSC 13, STC) Here It Goes Again - OK Go (NSC 05) Here You Come Again - Dolly Parton (NSC 22) Here's My Heart - Pat Benatar (NSC 34) Herr Holkin - Garmarna (NSC 20) Herz aus Glas - Ben (NSC 04) Herzensschöner - Rosenstolz (NFE) Hexen - Ecco (NDWAP) Hey You - Pony Pony Run Run (NSC 16) Hiding Under Water - Beth Hart (NSC 20) Higher And Higher - Jet Black Joe (NSC 10) Himlen är oskyldigt blå - Åsa Fång (NSC 12) Hinterm Ozean - Carolin Fortenbacher (NSC 22) Hir aj kam hir aj go - Magnifico (NCS 25) History Repeating - Propellerheads feat. Shirley Bassey (NSC 08) Hív a végtelen - Crystal (NSC 08) Hjerteknuser - Kaizers Orchestra (NSC 33) Hob mayous meno - Samira Said (NSC 11, STC) Hobart Paving - Saint Etienne (NSC 31) Holech Vene'elam - Synergia feat. Rami Kleinstein (NSC 34) Holiday in Spain - Bløf & Counting Crows (NSC 28) Hollandse Berge - Henk Hofstede & Jelle Amersfoort (NSC 11) Hombre Lobo en Paris - La Uniøn (NSC 16) Home - Amanda Mair (NSC 32) Home - Malou Berg (NCS 24) Hook - Blues Traveler (NSC 31) Hör wieder Radio - Love Generation (NFE) Horse ans I - Bat For Lashes (NSC 26) Hossz forr nyr - Zalatnay Sarolta (NSC 27) Hounds Of Love - Kate Bush (NSC 23) How Can I Not Love You - Joy Enriquez (NSC 08) How to Write a Love Song - The Axis of Awesome (NSC 27) Howzat - Sherbet (NSC 30) Hoy - Gloria Estefan (NSC 32) Hoy - Nicole (NSC 28) Hu (Bo'i Kala) - Achinoam Nini (NSC 05) Human - The Killers (NSC 11) Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel (NSC 19) Hurtigruta - Kari Bremnes (NSC 27) Hyperventilating - Ronya (NSC 32) I I believe in father christmas - Greg Lake(Wichtel-NSC) I Belong To Me - Pia Douwes (NSC 08) I Did It for Love - Jessica Andersson (CdB) I Didn't See It Coming - Belle and Sebastian (NSC 27) I Don't Do Boys - Elektra (NSC 29) I don't wanna dance - Nikki Ponte (FAESCSOC) I Dreamed a Dream - Ruthie Henshall (NSC 16) I experienced love - Virna Lindt (NSC 26) I Follow Rivers (Live on the Moon) - Lykke Li (NSC 29) I Know - Irma (NSC 32) I Know Him So Well - Barbara Dickson & Elaine Paige (CdB) I Mihani Tou Hronou - Maro Lytra (NSC 22) I Miss You - Yohanna (NSC 12, CdB) I See A Different You - Koop (Wichtel-NSC) I Walk Alone - Tarja Turunen (NSC 02) I wanna meet Bob Dylan - Outloudz (FAESCSOC) I Want - Seven (NSC 31) I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas - Gayla Peevey (NSC 03, Wichtel-NSC) I Want You To - Jem (NSC 26) I Won’t Hold You Back - Toto (NSC 23) I Won't Change You - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (NSC 31) I´m Alive - Ani Lorak (CdB) I’ll Leave My Heart - Cyndi (NFE) Ich bin nackt - Stereo Total (NSC 10) Ich blicke an dir vorbei - 1000 Robota (NSC 10) Ich hab' Angst - Dorkas (Party-NSC) Ich liebte ein Mädchen - Insterburg & Co. (NSC 17) Ich Und Mein Pony - The Toten Crackhuren Im Kofferraum (NSC 31) Ich will dich nicht verlieren - Helge Beck (NSC 21) Ichi - Lisa Gerrard (NSC 27) If I Know You - The Presets (NSC 26) If you ask me - Omawumi (NSC 30) If You Could Read My Mind - Barbra Streisand (NSC 07) If You Leave Me Now - Chicago feat. Nicole (CdB) If You Want To Sing Out - Cat Stevens (NSC 08) Ígéret - Ágnes Vanilla (NSC 23) Ii Idit vel - SomBy (NCS 24) Ik laat je nooit meer gaan - Justine Pelmelay (NSC 30) Ik Leef Mijn Droom - Gerard Joling (NSC 31) Ik leef voor jou - Free Souffriau (Ohren) Ikkunaprinsessa - The Agents feat. Ville Valo (NSC 14) Il cielo d’Irlanda - Fiorella Mannoia (NSC 16) Il nous faut - Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice (NSC 30) Ille La Digue - Roger Pothin (NSC 17) Illusion - Krassimir Avramov (DSS) Illusion - VNV Nation (NSC 32) In For The Kill - La Roux (NSC 14) In Liverpool - Suzanne Vega (NSC 32) In My Dreams - Maria Haukaas Mittet & Åge Sten Nilsen (Party-NSC) In my own way - Roxette (NSC 28) In Punta Di Piedi - Nathalie (NSC 33) In the Beginning - K’naan (NSC 32) In The Memory Of Trees - Enya (NSC 08) In This Shirt (Royksopp rmx) - The Irrepressibles (NSC 33) Indiscrete - Qntal (NSC 15) Ingenting - Kent (NSC 07) Inima mea - Crush & Alexandra Ungureanu (NSC 17) Insane - Siddharta (NSC 22) Inside World - WhoMadeWho (NSC 31) Insurrección - El Último de la Fila (NSC 19) International - Paul Oscar (NSC 02) Into The Nightlife - Cyndi Lauper (NSC 10) Invece no - Laura Pausini (NSC 12) Invisible - Alison Moyet (NSC 08) Io mi drogo spesso - Alberto Donatelli (NSC 22) Irene - Sofia Jannok (NSC 17) Irgendwann - Volker Lechtenbrink (NSC 21) Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby - Tom & Jerry (NSC 05) Islands - The xx (NSC 33) Istanbul, not Constantinople - They Might Be Giants (ONISB) Istanbul'da sonbahar - Teoman (ONISB) İstedim- Ceynur (CdB) It doesn’t matter - Alison Krauss (NSC 30) It's Time - SheSays (Wichtel-NSC) I've Got A Life - Eurythmics (NSC 21) Iwerall doheem - Marion Welter (NFE) Iznad Tesnaj zora svice - Severina und Sasa Lozic (ONISB) J Jäätunud Jäljed - Shanon (NSC 34) Jag älskar Sverige - Die Ärzte (NSC 10, STC) Jag Kommer - Veronica Maggio (NSC 29) Jag o min far - Pernilla Andersson & Dregen (NSC 11) J'ai demandé à la lune - Indochine (NSC 12) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Pussycat Dolls (NSC 15) Jätke palgad kärpimata - Anne Veski (NSC 17) Je deviens moi - Grégory Lemarchal (NSC 10) Je n’ai besoin que de tendresse - Claire Dixon (Ohren) Je ne vous oublie pas - Celine Dion (NCS 24) Je suis un homme - Zazie (NSC 05) Je veux - Zaz (NCS 24) Jealousy - Martin Solveig (NSC 09) Jeanny (instrumental) - Falco (OWO) Jede Zelle meines Körpers ist glücklich - Mosaro & Astrid Kuby (NSC 15) Jedino moje - Žanamari (NFE) Jemand wie du - Eva Maria Marold (NSC 22) Jemi te huaj - Ledina Celo (NSC 04) Jenseits Von Eden - Eko Fresh feat. Nino de Angelo (NSC 34) Jerusalem - BBC Symphony Orchestra, BBC Singers, BBC Symphony Chorus (ONISB) Jeune et con - Damien Saez (NSC 19) John Wayne Gacy Jr. - Sufjan Stevens (NSC 22) Johnny, Johnny - Jeanne Mas (NSC 08) Jöjj Még - Tóth Gabi (NSC 34) Joka Päivä Ja Joka Ikinen Yö - Sarah Kivi (NSC 29) Jólin eru að koma - Í svörtum fötum (NSC 03) Jos Katsot Taaksesi - CatCat (NSC 33) Jos sä tahdot niin - Jippu & Samuli Edelmann (NSC 20) Journey of the Sorcerer - The Eagles (OWO) J'traîne des pieds - Olivia Ruiz (NSC 23) Julens tid är här - Molly Sandén & Magnus Carlsson (NSC 03) Juliembre - Niño Mandarina (NSC 33) Juliette & Jonathan - Lotta Engberg (Party-NSC) Jungz - Binder & Krieglstein (NSC 32) K Kad zasvira orkestar - Luka Nizetic ft. Kocani Orkestar (NSC 27) Kære farmor, du som er i Herlev - Sys Bjerre (NCS 25) Kal - Atiye Deniz & Teoman (NSC 32) Kalanta - Despina Vandi (NSC 17) Kann ich bleiben (heute Nacht) - Regy Clasen (NSC 08) Kao rijeka - Vanna (Party-NSC) Kapoion allon - Evridiki (NSC 04) Karar verdim - Nilüfer (NSC 20) Karl der Käfer - Gänsehaut (NDWAP) Kärleksvisan - Sarah Dawn Finer (NSC 23) Karton wird aus Holz gewonnen - Ökobox (NSC 10, VW) Karusela (קרוסלה) - Sarit Hadad (שרית חדד) (NCS 25) Katmandu - Bob Seger (ONISB) Katz R Punx - The Bloodtypes (NSC 30) Kaybol benle - Burcu Günes (NCS 24) Kayitz - Aya Korem (NSC 33) Keep The Streets Empty For Me - Fever Ray (NSC 29) Keinen Zentimeter - Clueso (NSC 05) Kemikáliák - Vad Fruttik (NSC 19) Kenuria Agapi - Antique (NSC 14) Kez Chem Uzum - David Minasyan (NSC 31) Kids - MGMT (NSC 11, VW) Kinder Der Nacht - Rosenstolz (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Kış güneşi - Tarkan (NSC 15) Kiss Of Life - Friendly Fires (NSC 18) Kitty Jay - Seth Lakeman (NSC 19) Klepsydra - Onirama (NSC 12) Knochenlied - Graf Zahl (NSC 06) 'ko je kriv - Severina & Boris Novković (NSC 15) Kochav sratim - Ethnix (NSC 09) Kokoro harete - Yui Horie (NSC 11) Kol ely fat - Tamer Hosny (NSC 18) Kolibre - Maksim (OWO) Kölsche Jung - Hans Süper (CdB) Kom terug na my - Tanya van Graan (NSC 32) Kommer tid, kommer var - Jill Johnson & Jan Johansen (NSC 07) Kondom - Tuğba Ekinci (NSC 18) Kopf ab, Schwanz ab, Has! - WIZO (NSC 13) Kore lecha (קורא לך) - Yehonathan (יהונטן) (NCS 25) Kukkurukuu - Mariska & Pahat Sudet (NSC 34) Kuljen Lapsuuteni päiviin - Arja Koriseva (NSC 26) Kun kello käy - Kristina Hautala (DSS) Kung Fu Fighting - Fat Boy Slim (NSC 09) Kur nje dite te kthesh ti - Linda Halimi (NSC 23) Kurenai - X Japan (NSC 13) Kwela Kwela - Mafikizolo (NSC 10) Kyrie Eleison - Josipa Lisac & Shorty (NSC 03) Kysstu mig - Í svörtum fötum (NSC 10) L La chanson de Jacky - Jacques Brel (NSC 16) La differenza - Anna Oxa (NSC 26) La faccia che ho - Senit (FAESCSOC) La forza mia - Marco Carta (NSC 13) La Fuerza Del Corazón - Alejandro Sanz (CdB) La Gadoue - Jane Birkin (NSC 16) La Grande - Laura Gibson (NSC 31) La jument de Michao - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 27) La Mamma - Natasha St.Pier & Amaury Vassili (NSC 14) La meg være ung - Wenche Myhre (NSC 23) La mia banda suona il rock - Laura Pausini (NSC 21) La note - Modà (NCS 24) La passion - Shirley Bassey (NCS 24) La Revolución Sexual - La Casa Azul (NFE) La ricetta del campione - Luca Dirisio (NSC 06) La rosée tombée - Olivier Ker Ourio & Danyel Waro (Ohren) La Serenissima - Rondò Veneziano (OWO) La teva decisio - Susanne Georgi (DSS) La vie à 25 ans - Dani (Party-NSC) Labirintus - Janicsák Veca (NSC 30) Ladadidej - April (NSC 27) Lady Melody - Tom Frager (NSC 17) Lady Soul - DJ Jazzy D (NSC 14) Ladyshave - Gus Gus (NSC 06) Lähedal - Margus Vaher & Kesköö (NSC 20) L'aigle noir - Marie Carmen (NSC 13) Lama - Maya Avraham (NSC 21) L'amore - Sonhora (NSC 10, STC) L'amore si odio - Noemie & Fiorella Mannoia (NSC 20) L'amour est un soleil - Hélène Segara (NSC 20) Lara's Theme (Dr Zhivago) - Maurice Jarre (OWO) Lass of Glenshee - Altan (NSC 16) L'assasymphonie - Florent Mothe (NSC 22) Last Day On Earth - Kate Miller-Heidke (NSC 28) Last Request - Paulo Nutini (NSC 14) LDN - Lili Allen (ONISB) Le Crépi - Oldelaf (NSC 29) Le pont - Cindy Daniel (NSC 19) Le sable mouvant - Keren Ann Zeidel (NSC 19) Le’chaim - Chaim Moshe (NFE) Lead the way - Carlos Jean (NSC 27) Le'an shelo telchi - Shiri Maimon (NSC 18) Leeds United - Amanda Palmer (NSC 14) Leg dein Herz in meine Hand - Mireille Mathieu (NSC 20 Quickie) Lehet zöld az ég - Viktor Varga (NSC 23) Lemonade - Cocorosie (NSC 28) L'envie - Hoda & Gregory Lemarchal (NSC 17) Les amants d’un jour - Edith Piaf (NCS 25) Les lacs du Connemara - Les Enfoirés (NSC 05) Les Nuits - Nightmares On Wax (OWO) Les rois mages - Sheila (NSC 11) Let The Children Have A World - Dana Winner (NSC 17) L'eterno movimento - Anna Oxa (NSC 04) Let's Go - Suzie McNeil (NSC 11) Levinja - Saša Lendero (NSC 12) Lie Lie Lie - Serj Tankian (NSC 22) Lie To Me - Slam (NSC 21) Lieb mich so wie dein Herz es mag - Chris Doerk & Frank Schöbel (NSC 02) Lies - Fenech-Soler (NSC 31) Life Is Wonderful - Jason Mraz (NSC 05) Lift Me - Madrugada (NSC 09) Light & Day - The Polyphonic Spree (NSC 27) Like a hobo - Charlie Winston (NSC 30) Like An Old Time Movie - Scott McKenzie (NSC 08) Limit to your love - James Blake (NSC 28) Links Von Mir, Rechts Von Mir - Chris Doerk & Frank Schöbel (NSC 29) L'Isola - Angelo Branduardi (NSC 29) Listen Up - Gossip (NSC 15) Little Drummer Boy - Bing Crosby & David Bowie (Wichtel-NSC) Little Lapin Lupe Lu - Staggers (NCS 24) Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons (NSC 19) Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men (NSC 30) Livet - Fjarill (NSC 22) Living Room - Paris Combo (NSC 02) Ljubav - Flamingosi (NSC 04) Ljubav - Žanamari (NSC 26) Loin du froid de décembre - Hélène Segara (NSC 03) Lola - Superbus (NSC 13) Lonely - Dima Bilan (NSC 12) Los duendes del reloj - Trobar de Morte (NSC 18) Losing My Religion - R.E.M. (NSC 08) Lost - Voyager (NSC 23) Lost in the Fire - The Storm (NSC 32) Love Child - Fibes, Oh Fibes! (NSC 18) Love remains the same - Gavin Rossdale (NSC 30) Love Story - Nadia Ali (NSC 21) Love The World Away - Carola (NSC 07) Love U More - Sunscreem (NSC 17) Lovers And Best Friends - 4th Child (NSC 08) Lucky Star - Gravitonas (NSC 32) Lullaby - Brandur (NFE) Lullabye (Good Night, My Angel) - Billy Joel (NSC 14) L'Umomo Che Amava Le Donne - Nina Zilli (NSC 26) Lungatg sans frontière - Mario Pacchioli e Michael von der Heide (NSC 26) M Ma Nah Ma Nah - The Sesame Singers (NSC 02) Machine Gun - Portishead (NSC 28) Mad About You - Sting & Daláras (NSC 16) Mad World - Jodie Kean (NSC 18) Mafé - Vaovy (NSC 18) Magia Świąt - Gosia Andrzejewicz (Wichtel-NSC) Mais Je N'S'rais Pas La Loeb - Caroline Loeb (NSC 34) Make Your Own Kind Of Music - Mama Cass Elliot (NSC 13) Mälarö kyrka - Lenne Broberg (NSC 22) Małe rzeczy - Sylwia Grzeszczak (NSC 28) Malene - Sys Bjerre (NSC 16) Malo - Bebe (NSC 26) Mandoline - Saša Lendero (NFE) Männer - Bläck Föös (NSC 06) Many Of Horror - Biffy Clyro (NSC 20) Marea iubire - Doina Limbășanu (NSC 14) Maria Magdalena - Sandra (NSC 04) Marigold - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 05) Markt und Fluss - Philipp Poisel (NSC 22) Marraskuu - Virpi (NSC 20) Masa hayay - Boaz Ma'uda (NSC 10) Masai - Elli Kokkinou (NSC 28) Mask - Nits (NSC 02) Maybe - Ray Grant (NSC 26) Me an my guitar - Tom Dice (Party-NSC) Me Siento Elevar - Sherry & Sheyla (NSC 28) Mec à la cool - Manu Larrouy (NCS 25) Mechakeh - Rita (NSC 07) Mega Mindy Tijd - Mega Mindy (NSC 09) Mei Erster war der Berg - Zabine & Bluatschink (ONISB) Meicsiceo - Mundy (NSC 32) Mein Dorf - Max Cedonie (NSC 27) Mein Sack - Eure Mütter (NCS 24) Meine Welt - Peter Heppner (NSC 31) Melek - Candan Erçetin (Party-NSC) Mensch Mäuschen - Missfits (NSC 20) Me'ohev midai - Alon Jean (NSC 27) Merry Christmas Darling - Albanopower (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Mi haja ma'amin - Boaz Ma'uda & Marina M. Blumin (NSC 14) Midnight City - M83 (NSC 30) Mil etter Mil - Jahn Teigen (DSS) Millionenmal - Cosa Rosa (NDWAP) Min Kärlek - Shirley Clamp (NFE) Mindestens in 1.000 Jahren - Frittenbude NSC 18) Miracle - Ray Grant (NSC 22) Mirno more - Colonia (NSC 11) Mis Maa See On - Siiri Sisask (NSC 34) Miss Marple Theme - Ron Goodwin (OWO) Missä muruseni on - Jenni Vartiainen (NSC 23) Mistraldespair - Kate Bush (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Mitt i ett äventyr - Carola (NFE) Modern World - Anouk (NSC 34) Modlitba - Katarina Hasprova (DSS) Mój płacz ukoi wiatr - Ala Eksztajn (NSC 18) Mojoj majci - Hanka Paldum (NSC 12) Mome hubava - Elmira Kostova (FAESCSOC) Moment Of Peace - Gregorian (NSC 34) Mon amour - BZN (NSC 06) Mon Coeur - Hanna (NSC 31) Monday Morning - Melanie Fiona (NSC 20) Mondd, miért pont ő?! - Tóth Vera (NSC 17) Montagne Verdi - Marcella Bella (NSC 29) Morgens um Fünf - Mary Roos (NSC 11) Moscow - Wonderland (ONISB) Mother - Danzig (NSC 30) Mowgli’s Road - Marina & The Diamonds (NSC 18) Multiply & Divide - The Soviettes (NCS 25) Mun koti ei oo täällä - Chisu (NSC 09, STC) Muñeca de trapo - La Oreja de Van Gogh (NSC 23) Murzyn ("Wiatry Z Mózgu") - Kinga Preis (NSC 33) Musica - Paolo Meneguzzi (NCS 25) My Everything - Luminița Anghel (NSC 16) My Love Is Like A Red Red Rose - Eddi Reader (NSC 13) My Mamma Said - Aqua (NCS 25) My Passion - Akcent (NSC 26) Mykonos - Fleet Foxes (NCS 25) N Na Base do Beijo - Ivete Sangalo (NCS 24) Nabuco- Hebrew Slave Corus (CdB) Naked And Sacred - Chynna Phillips (NSC 19) Nakupenda - AB Skills ft. Dully Sykes & Zahran (NSC 31) Nantes - Beirut (NSC 09, VW) Não Me Toca - Anselmo Ralph (NSC 26) Når du rør ved mig - Celina Ree (NSC 32) Når tiden går baglæns - Clara Sofie & Rune RK (NSC 22) Ne ni res - Nuša Derenda (Party-NSC) Near The Black Forest - Vanessa Daou (NSC 23) Nellie The Elephant - Toy Dolls (NSC 19) Nema da pomine - Miyatta (NCS 24) Nemogu ti reci sta je tuga - Hari Mata Hari & Nina Badrić (NSC 13) Neonlights - The Rio Girls (NSC 27) Neopolitan Dreams - Lisa Mitchell (NSC 19) Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) - MUSE (NSC 29) Never Give Up - Yolanda Adams (NSC 33) New York - Paloma Faith (ONISB) Ni ona - Nina Pušlar (NSC 20) Ni tu ni - Fangoria (NCS 24) Nicolas - Sylvie Vartan (NSC 13) Nie było - Sweet Noise & Edyta Górniak (NSC 06) Nie mehr - Veljanov (NSC 18) Nie Mogę Cię Zapomnieć - Agnieszka Chylińska (NSC 34) Night Air - Jamie Woon (NSC 28) Night of a Thousand Stars - Maggie & Martin (NSC 32) Nite Time - J.C. Ades vs. L. Fontana ft. T. Juliette (NSC 21) Nitten - Thomas Holm (NCS 25) Nje dashuri - Enkeleda Arifi (FAESCSOC) No Light no Light - Florence and the Machine (NSC 30) No Me Importa Nada - Luz Casal (NSC 17) No More "I Love You's" - Annie Lennox (NSC 20) No One Needs To Know - Der Volkisische Staatschef (NSC 34) No Tree Will Grow - Supersister (NSC 05) Nobody Knows - Pink (NSC 01) Noi - Matia Bazar (NSC 11) Noj mali je opasan - Tajc(i (NSC 30) Nolur Nolur - Yasemin Mori (NSC21) Nomadi - Alice (NSC 01, VW) Nomiza - Voice (DSS) Non e l’inferno - Emma Marrone (NSC 30) Not Fair - Lily Allen (NSC 14) Not Giving Up On Love - Armin van Buuren feat Sophie Ellis Bextor (NSC 22) Not Over - Erik Faber (NSC 12) Nothing Left To Say - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 06, VW) Novembre - Giusy Ferreri (NSC 11) Novii God - Potap & Nastya Kamenskih (NSC 29) Now That You're Gone - Shiri Maimon (NSC 29) Nu när du gått - Lena Philipsson & Orup (NSC 10) Nu Te Mai Caut - Ellie White (NSC 31) Nu wil ik Leven - Rebecca Kleyn (NSC 30) Nude - Radiohead (NSC 13) Nuit Blanche - Renan Luce (Wichtel-NSC) Nur einmal noch - Rosenstolz (NSC 26) Nur nicht aus Liebe weinen - Zarah Leander (NSC 13) Nur noch Gefühl - Gary Lux (DSS) Nur wenn Du bei mir bist - Elisa Gabbai (NSC 01) O O Holy Night - Celtic Woman (Wichtel-NSC) Ó María - Gréta Mjöll & Hólmfríður Ósk Samúelsdætur (NSC 03) O que foi que aconteceu - Ana Moura (NSC 17) O What A World - Rufus Wainwright (NSC 04) Obsesión - Andermay (NSC 27) Obwohl - Papermoon (NSC 23) Oceano - Lisa (NSC 09) Od Nas Zavisi - Karolina (Party-NSC) Odota - Aikakone (NSC 16) Oh Come All Ye Faithful - The Twisted Sisters (NSC 03) Oh My God - Mark Ronson feat. Lily Allen (NSC 09) Oh my God - The Moniker (Party-NSC) Ohne Liebe - Schneewittchen (NSC 26) Oi titloi tou telous - Michalis Hatzigiannis (NSC 06) Oida, taunz! - Trackshittaz (FAESCSOC) Olsen Olsen - Sigur Rós (NSC 33) Om sanningen ska fram - Eric Amarillo (NSC 26) Oma laulu ei leia ma üles - Metsatöll (NSC 13) Omnos - Eluveitie (NSC 20) On And On - Agnes Carlsson (NSC 11) On my way - Jake Troth (NSC 28) On The Floor (Oh Baby Please) - Kaylah Marin (NSC 19) On The Outside - Roch Voisin (NSC 07) Once And For All - Clock Opera (NSC 33) One Day - Asaf Avidan (אסף אבידן) (NSC 32) Ongezouten - Els de Schepper (NSC 19) Only Fooling Myself - Kate Voegele (NSC 14) Ooh La La - Goldfrapp (NSC 16) Opera #2 - Vita (NSC 06) Opium - Serebro (NSC 09) Öppna Din Dörr - Tommy Nilsson (NSC 07) Os chi’n llad Cindy - Radio Luxembourg (NSC 10) Osseh lach tov - Avihu Shabbat (NSC 30) Ostberlin – Wahnsinn - Lilli Berlin (NDWAP) Ou aller - Marie-Line (DSS) Oui Je Veux - Teeyah (NSC 27) Ouragan - Stephanie de Monaco (NSC 13) Out of dreams - The Rascals (NCS 24) P Padam Padam - Tatjana Bulanova (NSC 23) Painted Desert - Pat Benatar (NSC 18) Panika - Ana Stanić (NSC 34) Pano ap'ola - Myron Stratis (NSC 19) Paradise Not For Me - Madonna (NSC 23) Paragnoristikame - Panos Kalidis (NSC 33) Paris - Friendly Fires (ONISB) Paris - Marc Lavoine & Souad Massi (ONISB) Paris Paris - Klimmstein (FAESCSOC) Paris s’éveille - Jacques Dutronc (NSC 14) Pauhaava sydän - Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuu (NSC 15) Pefto - Emigre (NSC 14) Pembe Mezarl?k - Model (NSC 30) Pendant que les champs brûlent - Niagara (NSC 11) Peng You - Thierry Zo'Okomo (NSC 26) Pensieri e Parole - Lucio Battisti (NSC 07) Penso em ti, eu sei - Adelaide (DSS) Pentru tine - Ramona Hanganu (NSC 23) Perfecta - Miranda! (NSC 15) Perspektiva - S.A.R.S. (NSC 32) Pet na jedan - Beauty Queens (NSC 04) Petit Prince - Damien Saez (NSC 30) Pets - Porno for Pyros (NSC 11) Phänomen - Helene Fischer (NSC 30) Phantom - Ray Grant (NSC 28) Piano fotia - Mple (NSC 22) Pidä Kädestä - Indica (NSC 12) Pidurid on surnud - Agent M (NSC 18) Piensa En Mi - Luz Casal (CdB) Pigeons - The Hundred In The Hands (NSC 22) Pio Konta (Πιο Κοντά) - Kostas Martakis (Κώστας Μαρτάκης) (NSC 27) Place De Mon Coeur - Eiffel (NSC 33) Plan X - Rainer von Vielen (NSC 33) Play Dead - Björk (NSC 09) Please Please - McFly (NSC 12) Pleasures Of Soho - Soho Dolls (NSC 34) Plus bleu que tes yeux - Édith Piaf & Charles Aznavour (NSC 18) Po tebe - Toše Proeski (NSC 16) Pofig - Yin-Yang (NSC 26) Poi E - Patea Ma-ori Club (NSC 31) Poika - Hubert von Goisern (NSC 16) Pokaż na co cię stać - Feel (NSC 18) Police Bells & Church Sirens - Nephew feat. Eivør Pálsdóttir (NSC 23) Poor Little Joé - GuGabriel (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Por Cobardía - Sheyla (NSC 29) Pornosangen sing along - Raske Men (NCS 24) Porque? - Pochill (NSC 27) Poses Xiliades Kalokairia - Demy (NSC 33) Poso tha 'thela - Keti Garbi & Giannis Vardis (NSC 20) Powrócisz Tu - Edyta Górniak (CdB) Prava ljubav - Lana i Luka (NSC 02, VW) Predaleko - Ivana Banfić (NSC 11) Prelude - Globus (NSC 07, STC) Pretty good year - Tori Amos (NSC 27) Pridji bliže - Deen (NSC 15) Prinsessa Jää - Maija Vilkkumaa (NSC 01) Processo a me stessa - Anna Oxa (NSC 22) Proljeće - Luka Nižetić & Klapa Nostalgija (NFE) Proszę Cię Skłam - Justyna Steczkowska (NSC 33) Protect And Survive - Runrig (NSC 15) Proud - Heather Small (NSC 09) Punching In A Dream - The Naked And Famous (NSC 27) Pupsik - Tina Karol (NSC 16) Pure Lust am Leben - Geier Sturzflug (NDWAP) Puudutus - Maarja & Koit Toome (NSC 13) Q Qualcosa di grande - Lunapop (NSC 08) Quan no hi ets - Lexu’s (NCS 25) Quand on revient - Mirelle Mathieu (NSC 04) Quatsch - Vive la Fête (NSC 30) Quien maneja mi barca - Remedios Amaya (DSS) Quiero sim - Paula Fernandes (NSC 10) R Raggamuffin - Selah Sue (NCS 25) Rakkauden jälkeen - Carola Standertskjöld (NSC 10, VW) Raksit Leila - Mashrou Leila (NCS 24) Rapture/At The End - iiO (NSC 15) Rattlin' Bones - Kasey Chambers & Shane Nicholson (NSC 27) Ratziti - Yehuda Levi (NSC 01) Raw - Scanners (NSC 07) Ready Ready - Los Dynamite (NSC 21) Real To Me - Brian McFadden (NSC 12) Realize - Silvia Dias (NSC 12) Reason - Nami Tamaki (玉置 成実) (NSC 20 Quickie) Redefinition - INFERNAL (NSC 21) Reich Mir Die Hand - Blutengel (NSC 33) Relator - Pete Yorn & Scarlett Johansson (NSC 16) Rendez-Vous - Belleville (NSC 27) Requiem - Three Graces (NSC 34) Resmen Aşığım - Nil Karaibrahimgil (NSC 26) Rhapsody - Siouxie & The Banshees (Ohren) Rhythm of Love - Plain White T’s (NCS 25) Rien en apparence - Sarina Cohn (FAESCSOC) Right now - Boon feat.Camo & Krood & die jungen Zillertaler (NCS 24) Rincón exquisito - Second (NSC 23) Ring meg - Gabrielle (NSC 28) Rising - Lhasa de Sela (NSC 13) Rising Girl - Rising Girl (NSC 06) Rivers and Roads - The Head and the Heart (NSC 26) Riverside - Agnes Obel (NCS 25) Road Rage - Catatonia (NSC 28) Rock This Party-NSC - Bambi The Deer (NSC 08) Rollerstar - Arabesque (NSC 15) Rolling in the deep - Adele (NCS 24) Romantico Rock Show - Gianluca Grignani (NSC 31) Romeo - Hande Yener (NSC 14) Romeo und Julia - Carl Peyer (NDWAP) Romeo4ever - Holger Edmaier (NSC 16) Rood - Marco Borsato (NSC 05) Rörs jag av kärleken - Peter Johansson & Matilda Hansson (NSC 06) Rosen - Anna-Lotta Larsson (NSC 22) Rotterdam (Or Anywhere) - The Beautiful South (NSC 20 Quickie) Ruim Baan - Mega Mindy (NSC 34) Run - Leona Lewis (NSC 13) Run and Hide - Marla Glen (NCS 25) Run Run - Those Dancing Days (NSC 17) Runaway - Jamiroquai (NSC 07) Runaway Train - Brandon Boyd (NSC 22) S S pervogo vzglyada - Ani Lorak (NSC 11) Sa e shite zemren - Juliana Pasha & Luiz Ejlli (NSC 23) Så er det jul - MADS (Wichtel-NSC) Saatus naerdes homse toob - Lenna Kuurmaa (NSC 01) Saber d’amor - Helium Vola (NCS 24) Sag Mir Wo Die Blumen Sind - Marlene Dietrich (CdB) Salaisuus - Mikko Leppilampi (NSC 07) Sally - Gogol Bordello (NSC 12, STC) Sama Hvar Þú Ert - Paul Oscar (NSC 34) Sama nainen - Chisu (NSC 26) Samba - Andreea Banica feat Dony (NSC 26) Same High - Uh Huh Her (NSC 28) San Francisco - Maxime Le Forestier (ONISB) Santa Maria - Roland Kaiser (NSC 20 Quickie) Santa Maria - The Kelly Family (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Satisfaction - Björk & PJ Harvey (NCS 25) Save My Life - Xandria (NSC 14) Saving My Face - KT Tunstall (NSC 20) Say Goodbye - Krassimir Avramov (Wichtel-NSC) Say Say Say - Emma Essinger (NSC 16) Se Tuercen - RasSody (NSC 33) Seemann - Apocalyptica feat. Nina Hagen (NSC 04) Segel im Wind - Peter Cornelius (NSC 12) Sehnsucht ist unheilbar - Juliane Werding (NSC 14) Sehnsucht nach der Sehnsucht - Geier Sturzflug (Ohren) Sei quem sou - Vânia de Oliveira (NFE) Selig - Helium Vola (NSC 31) Senoritas - A naifa (NSC 02) Seo É D'amhrán - Jenny Ní Ruiséil (CdB) Settle Down - Kimbra (NSC 33) Seviyorum Sevmiyorum - Nil Karaibrahimgil (NSC 23) Sex On Fire - Kings of Leon (NSC 16) Sexy Robot - Mina Kostić (NSC 33) Sexy Robot - The She Creatures (NSC 32) Shadow Of The Day - Linkin Park (NSC 12) Shakespeare Sonett 121 - Berliner Ensemble (NSC 29) Shakin My Brain - Attwenger (NSC 26) Shampain - Marina and the Diamonds (NSC 27) Shark in the Water - V.V. Brown (NCS 24) She Said - Plan B (NSC 21) Shekilli - Yulduz Osmanova (NSC 19) Shelter - Birdy (NSC 29) Shimbalaiê - Maria Gadú (NSC 27) Shine - Parov Stelar & Lilja Bloom (NSC 23) Shiny happy people - REM (NSC 26) Shte ti dam - Alisia (NSC 17) Si c’est une ile - Jenifer (NCS 24) Si tu savais - Shy'm (NSC 12, VW) Siempre que quiera - Muchachito Bombo Infierno (NSC 08) Signes - Nâdiya (NCS 25) Sijamski blizanci - Magazin (NCS 24) Sikui le'ahava - Amir Fai Gutman & Ilana Avital (NSC 15) S'il vous plaît, parlez-vous pas français? - Déckkäpp (NSC 23) Sildavia - La Unión (NSC 31) Silence - PJ Harvey (NSC 08) Silvia - Miike Snow (NSC 21) Simonada - Sanja Ilic & Balkanika (OWO) Simple Man - Klaus Nomi (NSC 33) Simply Falling - Iyeoka (CdB) Sincerely Fearful - Emma Dean (NCS 24) Sincerita - Arisa (NSC 13, VW) Sinfanai retu - Nilda Fernandez (NSC 11) Sing Sing - Ultra Orange feat. Emmanuelle (NSC 07) Siúil a Run - Celtic Woman (NSC 14) Skjøn Jomfru - Folque (NSC 29) Sku’ ha’ gået hjem - Sys Bjerre (NSC 32) Skyrim - Peter Hollens & Lindsey Stirling (NSC 33) Slavuji - Dragana Mirković (NSC 15) Sleeping Sun - Nightwish (NSC 11) Slides By - A Band Of Buriers (NSC 33) Små små steg - Mitt Piano (NSC 17) Smile - Jamala (FAESCSOC) Snowflakes - Princessa (Wichtel-NSC) So Far / Lihiot - Habanot Nechama (NSC 29) So perfekt - Casper (NSC 28) So Sad And Blue - Wax Beat & Patricia Kraus (NSC 18) Sobrevivire - Monica Naranjo (NSC 05) Soldat - 5Nizza (NSC 07) Solo - Milan Stanković (NSC 22) Sólo quiero bailar - Zenttric (NSC 22) Somebody New - The Amplifetes (NSC 33) Someone New - Eskobar (feat. Heather Nova) (NSC 05) Something They Can Hold - Emma Dean (NSC 32) Sometimes - Hooverphonic (NSC 15) Sommartider - Per Gessle (NSC 08) Song For A Winter's Night - Sarah McLachlan (NSC 03) Song Instead Of A Kiss - Alannah Myles (NSC 26) Song To Say Goodbye - Placebo (NSC 19) Songs Remind Me of You - Annie (NSC 16) Sour Girl - Stone Temple Pilots (NSC 27) Sous une pluie d’étoiles - Cindy Daniel (NSC 16) Sow Into You - Róisín Murphy (NSC 33) Soy fan de ti - Sidecars (NSC 32) Spektakl’ okonchen (Спектакль окончен)- Polina Gagarina (Полина Гагарина)(NSC 32) Spieglein, Spieglein - Gisbert zu Knyphausen (NSC 20) Śpiewa Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika - Czesław Śpiewa (NSC 31) Spread A Little Light - Molly Saldén (CdB) Stan - Eminem ft. Dido (NSC 13) Stand My Ground - Within Temptation (NSC 07) Stardust - Lena (NSC 33) Stash Up - OPM (NSC 08) Stay Up Forever - Chungking (NSC 22) Steine sind Steine - And One (NSC 11) Stiamo come stiamo - Mia Martini & Loredana Bertè (NSC 27) Stick with you - Nicole Scherzinger (NSC 28) Sticks and Stones - The Pierces (NSC 30) Stilte in de Storm - Jan Smit (NSC 09) Stolen Child - Loreena McKennitt (NSC 18) Storia - Kalafina (NSC 18) Strasbourg - The Rakes (ONISB) Strawberry & Lion - Sophia (NSC 13) Striptérka - Horkýže Slíže (NSC 28) Stronger - Melinda Schneider (NSC 10) Sugar Box - Then Jericho (NSC 19) Suin Romanticón - Monsieur Periné (NSC 32) Sulla mia pelle - Lost feat. Joel Madden (NSC 17) Sunday Best - Washington (NSC 27) Sunshine In The Rain - Bodies Without Organs (NSC 06) Sunshine on Leith - The Proclaimers (ONISB) Surfing In The Air - Christine Guldbrandsen (NSC 12) Suspicious Minds - Fine Young Cannibals (NCS 25) Suut makiaks! - Marja Tyrni (NSC 21) Sweet Love - Liviu Hodor feat. Mona (NSC 33) Sweet Sensation - The Melodians (NSC 16) Świat się nie kończy - Piotr Rubik & M.Gasz & A.J. Lubieniecka (NSC 06) Sympathie - Herr Tischbein (NSC 23) Synthesized - The Epoxies (NSC 17) Szabadítsd fel - Mester Tamás (NSC 05) T 't Smidje - Laïs (NSC 13, VW) Ta Leme - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 34) Tættere på himlen - Burhan G feat. Nik & Jay (NCS 25) Taivaallinen - Kuunkuiskaajat (NSC 21) Tak prázdná - Yvonne Přenosilová (NCS 25) Take A Bow - Madonna (NSC 05) Take Control - Julissa Veloz (NSC 22) Take It - Lima feat. Tom Novy (NSC 07) Take Me Or Leave Me - Idina Menzel & Tracie Thoms (NSC 33) Take Off Your Sunglasses - Ezra Furman & The Harpoons (NSC 16) Tämä on totta - Laura Närhi (NSC 30) Tamo Gdje Me Srce Vuce - Luka Nizetic (CdB) Tango - Dalbello (NSC 06) Tarantella - Josef Tabone (NSC 22) Tata - Timpuri Noi (NSC 10) Tatsitsi et hatachat - Ha'Israelim (NSC 10) Tausend Jahre sind ein Tag - Montag (NSC 13) Tausend Tränen tief - Blumfeld (NSC 17) Tea With Cinnamon - Katzenjammer (NSC 17) Tear Garden - IAMX (NSC 15) Teardrop - Massive Attack (NSC 10) Tebe voljeti - Ivana Marić (NSC 22) Téged nem - Bori Péterfy & Love Band (NSC 16) Thálassa - Michális Chatzijánnis (NSC 15) Tha'ne erotas - Marlain (DSS) Thank God It's Christmas - Queen (NSC 03) Thank You Satan - Dionysos (NSC 08) That’s how you know - Amy Adams (NCS 24) The Animal Song - Savage Garden (NSC 11) The Book of Love - Peter Gabriel (NSC 28) The Boy Who Giggled So Sweet - Emilíana Torrini (NSC 15) The Cabinet - Das Kabinette (NSC 34) The Case Continues - Ute Lemper (NSC 14) The Day Before You Came - ABBA (NSC 13) The Dolphin’s Cry - Live (NSC 16) The Dream - Secret Garden (NSC 30) The End Of Days - My Excellence (NSC 15) The Escapologist - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 11) The Flood - Katie Melua (NSC 23) The Frostroses - The Frostroses (NSC 20) The Grave Digger's Song - Mark Lanegan Band (NSC 34) The Great White Shark Song - Andy B. Casagrande IV (NSC 02, STC) The Greatest - Cat Power (NSC 09) The Hourglass Song (Blue Balloon) - Robby Benson (NSC 18) The Kukushka - Zlata Ognevich (FAESCSOC) The Laugh Song - Four Golden Princess (NSC 14) The Mean Kitty Song - Cory Williams (NSC 15) The Music Makes Me Sick - It's A Musical (NSC 12) The Nicest Thing - Kate Nash (NSC 31) The Origin of love - John Cameron Mitchell (NCS 24) The Persuaders Theme - John Barry (OWO) The Piano - Amadeus (OWO) The Pirates Of The Carribean Electric Laser Violin Remix) - Caitlin / Klaus Badelt (OWO) The pornographer - Parenthetical Girls (NSC 26) The Road To Your Soul - All About Eve (NSC 14) The Rules - The Broken Beats (NCS 25) The Show - Lenka (NSC 14) The Silence - Alexandra Burke (NSC 23) The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight - Eels (Ohren) The Trolley Song - Judy Garland (NSC 22) The Trooper - Annakin (NSC 32) The Waves - Villagers (NSC 34) The Way Old Friends Do - ABBA (Party-NSC) The Weeping Song - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (NSC 18) These Roses - Gin (NSC 14) Þessi þrá - Kristján Gíslason & Íslenzka Sveitin (FAESCSOC) They Don’t Know - Katrina Leskanich (NSC 20) This Is Halloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (NSC 03) This Is Not The End - Clare Maguire (NSC 34) This Moment - Marie Picasso (NSC 06, STC) This Woman's Work - Kate Bush (NSC 05) This World - Selah Sue (NSC 33) Thunderbird Motel - Oh Laura (NSC 29) Ti si tisti - DJ Sylvain, Mike Vale & Hannah Mancini (FAESCSOC) Tiffer - Ursula (NSC 07, STC) TightRope - Janelle Monáe (feat. Big Boi) (NSC 21) Time for nothing more - The Parisians (NSC 27) Time For Peace - Rita (NSC 16) Time To Pretend - MGMT (NSC 09) Tipp Tapp - Nanne Grönvall (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Tis arnis to nero - Stavro Siolas (NSC 23) Tis Nyxtes Ntinomai Paidi - 15 50 (NSC 29) To Nisi - Despina Vandi (NSC 34) To Tragoudi Tou Xelidoniou - Xaris Alexiou (NSC 26) To twoja wina - Bella (NSC 10) Todo - Pereza (NSC 11) Todos me miran - Gloria Trevi (NSC 01) Together We Are One - Delta Goodrem (NSC 19) Together We're Strong - Mireille Mathieu & Patrick Duffy (NSC 02, VW) Togsang - Kari Bremnes (NSC 26) Toi & Moi - Grégoire (NSC 14) Toi jamais - Catherine Deneuve (NSC 11) Tongue Tied - Faber Drive (NSC 29) Too Close - Alex Clare (NSC 31) Too Fast To Live - Princess Chelsea (CdB) Too Late - Thorunn Antonia (NSC 33) Top Of The World - Jill Johnson (NSC 11) Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Bonnie Tyler (NSC 33) Tou dou dou - Michael Greylsummer & Shimrit (FAESCSOC) Toxic - Yaël Naïm (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Trăiască berea- Spitalul de Urgență (NSC 32) Tri Martolod - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 28) Tribute - Tenacious D (NSC 07) Trouble Of The World - Mahalia Jackson (NSC 12) Trouble With Dreams - Eels (NSC 17) True Love - Ute Berlin & Zeltinger (CdB) Trust - Bitter Ruin (NSC 30) Truth - Alexander Ebert (NSC 28) Try, Try, Try - Smashing Pumpkins (NSC 08) Tu che sei parte di me - Pacifico feat. Gianna Nannini (NSC 13) Tu es - Gilla (NSC 28) Tu ne m’as laissé pas le choix (version arabe) - Amine (NSC 15) Tum Balalaika - The Maxwell Street Klezmer Band (NSC 29) Turn Myself Into Pieces - Marie Picasso (NSC 21) Tusuy Kusun - Damaris (NSC 26) Tutto l’amore che ho - Jovanotti (NCS 24) Tuttu Fırlattı - Gökçe (NSC 29) Tvůj krém, tvůj nůž, tvůj růžene - Marta Kubišová (NSC 21) Ty Sa Mi Ľúbiš - Bratislava Hot Serenaders (NSC 14) Tyranniemai - Anna Vissi (NSC 33) Tzvetok i nozh - Via Gra (NSC 09) U Übern Laurenziberg - Hias & das Ligister Trio (NSC 12, STC) Uçurum - Murat Boz (NSC 22) Uit het oog, niet uit mijn hart - Ruth Jacott & Edsilia Rombley (NSC 28) Ulai lecha lirkud - Michal Amdursky (NSC 28) Um bei dir zu sein - Christina Stürmer (NSC 14) Um contra o outro - Deolinda (NSC 22) Un alma sentenciada - Thalía (NSC 14) Un, Deux, Trois - Laura LaRue (NSC 29) Una bella canzone - Flavia Fortunato (NSC 09) Una donna migliore - Yavanna (NSC 18) Under Ice - Kate Bush (Wichtel-NSC) Under Stjernerne pa himlen - Tommy Seebach Band (DSS) Underage - The Hidden Cameras (NSC 21) Undo Your Mind - Eivør (NSC 31) Unenägu - Saara (NSC 27) Uninvited - Freemasons (feat. Bailey Tzuke) (NSC 05) Until I Die - September (NSC 31) Unuttugumu sandigim anda - Feryal Basel (NSC 06) Up In The Sky - 77 Bombay Street (NSC 34) Up’n Rasenden Roland - De Plattfööt (NDWAP) Upside Down - Paloma Faith (NSC 17) Uzmini nu - h2o (NSC 13) V V edno ogledalo - Krum feat. Miro (NSC 22) Vanha Sydän - Erin (CdB) Vänner Och Fränder - Garmarna (NSC 33) Vapaa - Kaija Koo (NSC 33) Vår Jul - Sanna, Sonja & Shirley (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Vardlokk - Helene Bøksle (FAESCSOC) Vazgeçtim Dünyadan - Şebnem Ferah (NSC 26) Ve'at - Harel Ska'at (Party-NSC) Velha infância - Os Tribalistas (NSC 10) Velkommen hjem - Sissel Kyrkjebø & Carola Häggkvist (NCS 24) Vergeet en vergewe - Nicholis Louw (NSC 13) Vermissen - Schweisser (NSC 21) Vi blundar - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 15) Vi Tenner Våre Lykter - Katzenjammer (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Vi to - Medina (NSC 22) Vihmane päev - Nightlight Duo (NSC 15) Vil Du Være Min I Nat - Caroline Henderson (Wichtel-NSC) Vill kunna säga förlåt - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 22) Vincero - Fredrik Kempe (NSC 12) Vinceró Perderó - Meyra & Mario Frangoulis (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Vinho do Porto - Donna Maria (Ohren) Vise de primavara - Doina Limbasanu (NSC 28) Visionary Dream - Sopho Khalvashi (Party-NSC) Vitrin - Ajda Pekkan (NSC 27) Vivo sospesa - Nathalie (NSC 26) Vivre ou survivre - Natasha St-Pier (NSC 10) VW-Käfer - Welle: Erdball (NSC 22) W Waar is de Zoon - Willeke Alberti (DSS) Waar's jy nou? - Charlize (NSC 22) Waiting - Dash Berlin & Emma Hewitt (NSC 23) Walk Of Life - Dire Straits (NSC 05) Walkampf - Die toten Hosen (NSC 04) Walking In The Air - Aled Jones (Wichtel-NSC) Walking On Air - Kerli (NSC 13) Warm In The Shadows - Music To Go (NSC 16) Warten - Adrian Zaar (NSC 32) Warum müssen Autos fahren? - Partner Eins (NDWAP) Was Ist Dann Liebe? - Jan Sievers feat. Anne Hertz (NSC 29) Water Curses - Animal Collective (NSC 21) Ways to an End - Mirrors (NSC 30) We Are The People - Empire of the Sun (NSC 23) We Are Young - Fun (NSC 31) We Belong - Pat Benatar (NSC 03) We Can Work It Out - Noa & Mira Awad (NSC 13) We Want To - New Young Pony Club (NSC 21) We’re all grown up - Svala&Krummi Björgvin (NCS 24) Weekends Are Not My Happy Days - Brainstorm (NSC 17) Weet waar om af te klim - Ursula (NSC 16) Weintrinken - Petershausenparkrecords (NSC 14) We'll Find A Way - Nianell (CdB) Wenn der Mond die Sonne berührt - Hubert Kah (NSC 15) Wenn du das Lied ghörsch - Baschi (NSC 06, VW) We're All Alone - Tamara (NSC 09, STC) Weus’d a Herz hast wia a Bergwerk - Rainhard Fendrich (NDWAP) What Else Is There? - Royksopp (NSC 05) What Have They Done To My Song, Ma? - Melanie (NSC 09) What If - Kate Winslet (NSC 11) What Will You Do (When The Money Goes) - Milburn (NSC 15) When I Grow Up - Fever Ray (NSC 15) When I'm Small - Phantogram (NSC 31) When We Were 10 - Viktorious (NSC 27) When Will I Ever Get Home - Kilians (NSC 04) Where The Wild Roses Grow - Kylie Minogue & Nick Cave (NSC 15) White Horse - Jessica 6 (NSC 26) White Wine In The Sun - Tim Minchin (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Who Let In The Rain - Cyndi Lauper (NSC 06) Why - Donna Regina (NSC 22) Why - Jo-In Cho (NSC 08) Wiehnachzong - Subzonic (NSC 03) Wildest Moments - Jessie Ware (NSC 34) Wilds Wossa - Die Seer (NSC 06, VW) Winter - Tori Amos (NSC 34) Winter Passing - The Academy Is... (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Winter Song - Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Winter Wonderland - Annie Lennox (NSC 03) Winterzeit In Wien - Hape Kerkeling (Logan's Weihnachtskiste) Wir sind wahr - Nena (NSC 16) Wissenswertes über Erlangen - Foyer des Arts (ONISB) Wit licht - Marco Borsato (NSC 21) Witches Brew - Katy B (NSC 33) Won’t Say Anything - Hello Seahorse! (NSC 20) Wonder - Naughty Boy feat. Emeli Sandé (NSC 34) Wonderful Life - Hurts (NSC 18) Words - Kate Miller-Heidke (NSC 10) Would Anybody Die for Me - Jacob Groth (Ohren) Wovon sollen wir träumen - Frida Gold (NSC 26) Wrong Hole - DJ Lubel (NSC 22) X X.Y. OP. 34 - Chau Chat (NSC 23) Xamogela - Trimitonio (FAESCSOC) Xrismos - Petros Gaitanos (NSC 27) Xristougenna - Despina Vandi (Wichtel-NSC) Y Ya Te Olvidé - Yuridia (NSC 34) Yama layali - Haifa Wehbe feat. David Vandetta (NSC 28) Yanı Başıma - Aynur Aydın (NSC 34) Yarası Saklı - Hayko Cepkin (NSC 29) Yeh wada raha tu tu hai wahi - DJ Aqueel + Vaishal Samant feat Exotica Bond girls (NSC 26) Yerushalayim shel zahav - Ofra Haza (ONISB) Yıldızların Altında - Kargo (NSC 31) Yol - Özlem Tekin (NSC 16) You and I - Daniela Badewa (NCS 24) You And I - Ingrid Michaelson (NSC 20) You Are The Music In Me - Zac Efron & Ashley Tisdale (NSC 18) You Don't Know - Milow (NSC 09) You Raise Me Up - Westlife feat. Secret Garden (NSC 09) You Will Never Know - Imany (NSC 29) Young Folks - Peter, Björn & John (NSC 14) Your love is mine - Angora Coast (NSC 28) You've Changed - Sia (NSC 26) Z Zamestitel - Lazar (FAESCSOC) Zise to apistefto - Tamta (NSC 27) znaesh jak bolyt' (Знаєш як болить) - Lama (Лама) (NSC 27) Zorbing - Stornoway (NCS 24) Zovem da ti cujem glas - Antonija Sola (NSC 06) Ztracena bloudim - Verona (NCS 24) Zu häßlich für München - Barbara Schöneberger (ONISB) Zugvögel - Steinwolke (NDWAP) Zvijezdo - Antonija Sola (Logan's Weihnachtskiste)